Into a New Realm
by Kaze Hikara
Summary: two girls find a portal after they return from from the world of InuYasha. and run into the whole crew of people, i own nothing besides Kaze and Leira.
1. kaze and liera

Kaze and Leira: above that's what they actually look like in their adventures, they look different in their "normal" lives.


	2. A New Adventure Begins

Kaze and Leira smiled at each other over the books they were reading, Kaze's was a kingdom hearts manga and Leira's was an Inuyasha fanfic she had printed the night before. The teacher called their names. They glanced at each other Kaze had a smug grin on her face. What did you do now? Leira mouthed, Kaze shrugged her shoulders. They got up and went their separate ways, closing the textbooks they were uninterested in with a SLAM."You both will go to the principal's office." As they were walking down the hallway, the florescent lights flickering, Kaze still had the grin on her face, and Leira looked as if she wanted to smack it off. "I knew you did something" she said. Kaze smiled her slight fangs still showing from her quarter demon self in the feudal era. "Not today maybe he's still mad from that prank I pulled yesterday. Ya know with the gum in the hair."

"No, only you would get sent to the office if that was the case."

Neither of them was that worried, they both went into the office quite often. Their shoes dragged on the white linoleum floor and they sat on the hard plastic chair. "The principal will see you now." The blonde secretary called out, thoroughly ready to leave for lunch.

Kaze sauntered in calling out, "YO! Mr. T! WAZZUP!" Mr. Toroto, looked grave and on the brink of tears. "I'm sorry, Ms. Shikono, Kaze, but it seems as if you're great-grandmother died you may go home early." Kaze gave Leira an incredulous look, Leira nodded gravely. She turned and walked out slowly Kaze followed.

When the reached the green turf of the front lawn Kaze spoke, "Leira my Great-Grandma has been dead for over a thousand years."

"I highly doubt that Kaze." She replied in a meditative tone.

"Riiiiight……… wait a minute." She stopped.

Leira turned, "What is it now."

"It's a portal." Kaze replied her eyes now closed.

"To the FE!!!!!!!" Leira squealed. Her sneakers pounding on the pavement as she jogged in place. Her blue eyes opened wide when Kaze's hand grabbed her bare upper arm and dragged her.

"It's this way c'mon."

"WAIT WHAT!" Leira dug her heels in the ground, Kaze however, wasn't fazed.

When they reached it, it was a swirling portal of darkness. Kaze stopped "That's a definite corridor of darkness."

Leira, "you mean…"

"Exactly."

"Amazing that girl actually came."

Kaze and Leira turned amazed, but before they could see anything they were pushed in that portal and separated.

AWolfsMoon


	3. Inside the gummy ship

I don't own anything from kingdom hearts.

This is told from Leira's point of view

_Thoughts _

I was in a complete blackout the first thing I felt was someone poking me.

I groaned, "C'mon five more minutes mom."

I blinked twice and sat up after being pinched by an unknown boy with brown hair. I looked around while rubbing my sore arm. Grumbling under my breath I saw that I was inside a weird sort of space ship. The control panel was flashing and Donald duck and Goofy were working it. Goofy turned, "So you finally woke up?"

"That hurt." I said to the boy. I ignored goofy and Donald for the moment I was kinda strange for me, I felt like I was back at Disneyland. I glanced down at his shoes that were way too big for him and compared them with my own... black flats? _…Wait a minute wasn't I wearing sneakers a few minutes ago? _

"…uh… do you have a mirror…"I asked wanting to see how different I looked.

"Sure in the room back there" he replied to thick to realize my semi-panicky tone. I rushed back there and saw I was in the clothes I had worn in the feudal era. My hair was still a coyote brown color but I was wearing a blue tank top with a black fishnet top over it and my black flare jeans, and my eyes had a slight brown hue amongst the sapphire emerald. _Wow how did this happen…I wonder how Kaze looks…wait a minute…Kaze!!! _ I realized that Kaze was nowhere to be found on this ship. I rushed back into the control room where all three of them were now waiting.

The brown haired one came up to me; I noticed that he couldn't be more than 14 years old. "We didn't really make our introductions properly, I'm Sora, this is Donald and this is Goofy." He said pointing to each (…uh…person…I guess…) as he said their name.

"I'm Leira, have you seen a bright red haired girl…by any chance." I asked. He gave me a weird look, "no why?" "Well, she was with me but I guess we were separated." After that I explained about the strange dark portal I had seen earlier. Why I was telling them the entire story I had no idea, something made me want to trust them.

"Sounds like you also have a lost friend." Sora replied after my long and hard to understand explanation. He thought hard then cheered up. "You can come with us if you want; I'm looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi. And they're looking for king Mickey."

"O.K, I'll team up for a while but what is this ship?" I asked still wondering about where I was.

Goofy turned again from the lights that seemed to be hypnotizing. "This is a gummy ship the only way to travel in between the worlds, except for those portal thingy's the organization uses."

"Are they black?" I asked thinking that this organization isn't comprised of the best people. When they finished explaining with a few rude comments by Donald, I started to get the feeling that Kaze was in some serious danger after all.

I'm sorry it's been such short chapters, next we find out what actually happened to Kaze.


	4. Kaze's Adventure

I disclaim all except Kaze and Leira.

Kaze's point of view

_Thoughts in italics_

I landed hard on my back falling out of the portal I was pushed into. I was in some sort of village. It was around noon as far as I could tell from the position of the sun overhead. I held my right arm up to block the glaring sun from my eyes. The entire place was silent and deserted. _I wonder where everyone is. Everything looks as if the whole town took shelter somewhere._

My ear twitched as I heard footsteps coming up the cobbled street. I turned and a spiky red headed dude in a black coat was there; he hurried and pulled his hood up when I turned around.

"Where's the other one." He asked almost to himself. I stood glaring at him; his voice was the same as the one who pushed us into the dark portal.

"Oooo scary- I suppose I'll leave you to play some of my little friends." He was surrounded by a swirling vortex of black that cascaded down from his outstretched hand. When he left, a puff of smoke appeared and out came a bunch of creatures that I had never seen anything like before. They surrounded me trying to hit me with blows I just barely managed to dodge.

I smirked and narrowed my eyes. I was having a great time; I had been so bored without any kind of adventure. I tried to recall the name of the sword that Wolfie (Kouga) gave me. _Katana of shadows, what was it….oh yes_. "Katana of dimensions!" I shouted extending my arm in front of me. In a flash of blue transfused with gold and black, a shining sword was in my hand, it was so new it felt as if it had just come out of a sword makers shop. My eyes glittered in excitement as I countered a blow. I lashed out landing several hits to three of the creatures. It felt good to be back in the action. I spotted a black haired girl standing in one of the alleyways. I finished off the last one and approached cautiously.

"Who are you, and where were you when I was fighting them off." I said one hand on my hip the other gesturing with my thumb behind me to where I had been fighting. I had my katana disappear after I was done to save me the trouble of carrying it.

"I am the great ninja Yuffie" she proclaimed grandly and took my by the hand tugging me towards a castle in disrepair ahead down a series of dark twisted streets. She talked as she went explaining quickly. "We heard the organization was doing some major activity with their nobodies, so we had most of the people either go to hallow bastion, the castle up here or go inside, lock their doors, and be quiet. When Squall saw you down there he thought you were a member too until he saw you get your sword and trash those nobodies. How did you do that? Only keybearers can even touch those things and your weapon was no keyblade."

As this was going on my thoughts were well occupied and I didn't even mind the run. _Keyblade? Does that mean I'm in Kingdom Hearts? Well that's not that big of a surprise and it has happened with other things. Wait a minute where's Leira? And how could I be mistaken for one of those guys. Hey I'm in my black silk kimono and my hair is long and red again. Cool, just like the FE._

"Hello…I asked you a question." She said waving her hand in front of my face. "Huh?" I replied. We had just stopped and I was staring up at the castle which was in an even worse state of repair than I had previously thought. "Your name smart one."

"Oh…it's Kaze, Kaze Hikara." Her eyes widened in disbelief. "That's it, where's your title?" she opened the gates when she leaned on it and fell flat on her face. "Oops, this is hallow bastion." She said in her grand manor. Waving her hand up and above to the five turrets on the top, that looked as if they were about to fall off. "Wow." I said sarcastically. "I know it's a little bit of a mess, but it is home." She said almost apologetically.

When we entered the dimly lit main hall, I grabbed her by the shoulders suddenly struck be the conviction that my friend was nowhere to be found and that that is a bad thing. "Have you seen a brown haired girl around?" I said.

She brushed me off saying, "Well there's Aerith, but I'm pretty sure you don't mean her. If it's someone else why don't you go join Sora, one of the four remaining key bearers? I'm sure he would love to have you in his party especially since you can battle nobodies, and probably heartless too." Turned to walk away, but turned back as she reached another door, "That is unless you'd rather stay here and make repairs."

I shook my head slightly, there was no way I would stay here when I could beat up heartless with Sora. "No thanks, where is he anyway?" I asked wanting to meet him and find Leira. "You're in luck, he's coming here to check back in with us." She replied stepping in the doorway and opening the door. "He'll go to Cid's gummy shop first. I'll leave it to you to find it, you look like you're experienced with new towns, I have to go and put everyone back in their places." Her voice dimmed as she walked down another corridor on the other side of the door that had strange gold markings on that silver door. I turned and walked out confident that this shop wasn't inside the castle.

Me: I know this has been a long chapter there was just too much to relay, and no space for a break.

Please review what worlds you want cause I'm blanking out.


End file.
